Rocking the Ferris wheel
by mcwiig
Summary: The four Ghostbusters treat themselves to a night off and decide to go to the local fair. Someone wants to go on the Ferris wheel and someone goes with and ends up rocking their seat which means someone is gonna hold on for dear life. Holtzbert one shot. So much fluff.


**Okay so I have four Holtzbert fic ideas but I didn't really wanna write them until I'm done with I See You but I'm kind of in a tiny writes block on that so I decided to write a Holtzbert one shot since two of my ideas was one shots. So here is a cute fluffy Holtzbert one shot based on a au I saw on tumblr that went "Going to the fair and rocking the Ferris wheel so the person sitting next to you clings to you like a lifeline."**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The four Ghostbusters had finally treated themselves to a night off. A night off that meant going to the local fair.

All super excited and with a lot of different expectations they walked into the park.

Erin wanted to go on the Ferris wheel but Abby took one look at the wheel and shook her head.

"I'm not going on that."

"Abby are you afraid of heights?" Patty asked.

"Umm...no...umm...yeah kinda." Abby shrugged.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I ain't going on it as well." Patty patted Abby's back.

"And why is that?" Holtzmann winked.

"Too many bad memories." Patty just let out.

"I'll go with you." Holtzmann directed her attention towards Erin. Erin smiled towards Holtzmann and they walked off.

"Hey!" Patty called after them and they both turned around.

"Me and Abby is gonna get some cotton candy we'll meet you guys back here later?"

"Okay." Erin answered and then they turned around once again and walked towards the Ferris wheel.

Holtzmann pays for two tickets and they get on the Ferris wheel and then it starts to move.

"Thank you." Erin lets out.

"For what?" Holtzmann quirks an eyebrow.

"For coming with me on the Ferris wheel. You didn't have to."

"Oh, well I wanted to."

When the Ferris wheel came to the top Holtzmann started rocking their seat something that she's been doing before going on Ferris wheels and she wasn't bothered by it. But what she didn't know was that Erin would be bothered by it.

"Holtzmann!" Erin exclaimed but Holtz was in her own thoughts and kept rocking their seat.

"Holtzmann! Holtzy!" Holtzmann still in her own thoughts couldn't hear Erin's panic outcries and continued to rock the seat.

It wasn't until Erin was clinging to her with her dear life and said _Jillian_ that Holtzmann snapped out of her thoughts.

"What?" Holtzmann asked as she turned towards a terrified Erin.

"Can you stop rocking the seat?"

"Oh is it bothering you?" Holtzmann stopped right away.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"You know you can let go of me now." Holtzmann addresses and Erin looks down and sees that she is still holding on to Holtzmann for dear life.

"I don't want to."

"Okay." Holtzmann looks down at Erin and their eyes meet. Holtz licks her lips and Erin is staring intensively at the scene in front of her. Then Erin leans up and their lips meet in a cute but sloppy kiss.

Their kiss got interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They both looked up and noticed that they weren't at the top anymore and that Abby and Patty was staring them right in the face.

Erin and Holtzmann got off the Ferris wheel and moved over to their friends and co-workers.

"About damn time you two kiss." Patty let out.

"What?" Both Holtzmann and Erin question.

"Also weren't we supposed to meet over there." Holtzmann pointed to the entrance of the park.

"Well let me just tell you this that you both have been staring at each other like crazy people at work and not to mention looking after each other if either got hurt. We've been waiting for that kiss for like forever." Patty declared.

"Also you guys took so long getting there so we decided to come to you." Abby chimed in.

"Well then." Holtzmann moved towards Erin again and kissed her on the lips.

"I have been waiting to do that for a while." Holtzmann says as she stumbles a few steps back from Erin.

"I wouldn't mind you doing it a few more times." Erin beamed and Holtzmann winked at her.

"Get a room!" Patty and Abby exclaimed.

Holtzmann and Erin just rolled their eyes and then the four continued to walk through the park.

 **I'll be posting my other one shot in the next coming days! Until then :***


End file.
